Bowties are cool, Loki
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Loki meets the Doctor. Pre-Thor. Short Story.


_Characters:_ Young Loki Laufeyson, Adult Loki Laufeyson, The Doctor (the 11th), The Doctor (The 12th), and Thor.

**Theme:** I don't really know what it is.

**Reason:** I had this idea of Eleven meeting Loki as a child.

**Crossover of:** Doctor Who and Pre-Thor.

* * *

"How is this bigger by the inside?" Loki, in his child years, commented on the golden like scenery interior and playful atmosphere of the TARDIS.

The Doctor leans against the console-visibly without any eyebrows-turning over a small bumpy object in his hands.

"Time Lord plant." The Doctor said. "It takes 500 years, but, if you want to grow a tall TARDIS that would take a thousand years."

Loki looks towards the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Are you saying this is a plant?" Loki asks and his eyes are still huge.

The Doctor nods.

"Yes." The Doctor adds with a small smile as he puts down the small blue bumpy object on the console's counter. "It's more at home in water, but out of the water lands us here." The Doctor pats on the yellow solid surface below a row of buttons. "And you are a sneaky child."

Loki sheepishly rubs his shoulder.

"Your box was in the garden." Loki said.

The Doctor goes down the flight of stairs to the big wardrobe doors while commenting 'Surprising the old girl has landed in a Garden, well not really.' in a bubbly manner. The man with odd beside hair, brown jacket with elbow patches, and boots that were really not of Loki's time. The Doctor pulls the doors wide open.

The Doctor stood there in a trance like state of amazement.

"So . . " The Doctor said, as the light from Asgard shines on his face. "This is Asgard."

His voice is full of awe at the magnificent garden that looks well-trimmed and cared for like the castle in the background that resembled a grand piano's tubes. We see in the background behind the Doctor that Loki walks towards him. The manner Loki walked towards the Doctor can be described as a ninja's silent path to total domination, except more carefree and innocent.

"Father doesn't allow mortals on Asgard." Loki said,walking to the rail like part of the circle area around the console.

The Doctor laughs, turning a complete 90 degree angle.

"I'm not mortal." The Doctor said, flapping his hands. "I'm a time lord." He gets this quizzical look from Loki. "I am The Doctor," The Doctor refers to himself. "And this is my TARDIS, my home, who's probably older than I." The Doctor laughs. "A Time Lord can only guess."

"Time Lord?" Loki asks, slightly tilting his head.

"We live forever." The Doctor said as his voice lowers. "Well, there _once_ used to be a lot of us."

"I don't get the word 'time lord'." Loki said.

"As Bor mocks us; we're the kings of time." The Doctor said, watching Loki become more confused. "Oh, so Bor's not the King of Asgard anymore." The Doctor made a comment to himself about catching up with Norse God Mythology. "Is it his son Odin?"

He gets a nod from Loki.

"Excellent." The Doctor said, with a flap of his hands.

"I'm Odin's son." Loki said, and then points at The Doctor's bowtie. "And this garment you have is ugly."

The Doctor wore a frown as he fiddles with his blue bowtie.

"It's a bowtie." The Doctor said.

"I didn't introduce myself." Loki said as he lowered his hand. "My name is Loki."

"Bowties are cool, Loki." The Doctor proudly said.

"No." Loki said. "They are not." He walks over to a screen part of the console. "What does this button do?"

Loki clicks a lot of buttons on the type-writer.

"Loki, don't press-" The Doctor yells as the TARDIS wheezes and groans out of the garden.

About five minutes later; The TARDIS returns with flaming arrows all over and a burning rocket item sticking out of the top. The Doctor shoos Loki out of the TARDIS holding a pair of gloves in one hand and a furious face-that usually would have a gleeful reaction-made from what Loki has done.

"I apologized!" Loki said.

The Doctor drops the gloves.

"You ruined a truce treaty." The Doctor said. "You are not allowed on the TARDIS, again, until you've grown up!"

"But-that's forever." Loki said, with wide eyes.

"So is getting the Sopaterinans and Hispotarian's to start talking again." The Doctor said.

The Doctor walks back into the TARDIS.

"I am sorry." Loki apologizes, again. "I just wanted to have fun."

"Fun?" The Doctor pokes his head out of the TARDIS. "Fun is when I can go along with it. But this is serious business." The Doctor taps on the side of his nose. "Who nose what may have happened if you stayed." Loki has a 'what did you just say?" reaction. "Who nose."

The Doctor closes the door and then the TARDIS wheezed away leaving sulking and innocent Loki in the young child sighs sadly shaking his head with a sigh while muttering 'I should have pressed the green button' and then walks away from the garden with hands behind his back.

_. . . .Several, SEVERAL years later . . . _

_. . . Definetly not in the garden . . . But at a Forest. . . ._

"Brother, where did you last see the horse?" Loki asks, standing there at the opening of the forest.

We see a grown up Thor and Loki standing at a gap opening to a dark, creepy forest that may have been turned into reality from a cartoon. A shiver went up Thor's hands. Fear is something not easily to overcome for the god of thunder yet easier to tackle for Loki.

"She was . . . standing there." Thor replied, pointing at a creepy tree that had an upside down long arm curled into a circle that a human could have fit in. "Her fleece was white as snow."

Loki sighs.

"He's not a lamb." Loki reminds Thor.

"She has a fleece." Thor said.

". . . Thor." Loki said. "You are a fool. The horse is a male."

"Right." Thor said, looking uneasy at the creepy forest. "I knew that."

"And why did you leave your best horse in the Tacelon Forest?" Loki asks. "Did Sif lure you into that spring again?" The question makes Thor's face get red. "Ooooh." Loki adds with much amusement. "I shouldn't ask how getting scared with Sif went."

"You really don't want to know." Thor said.

"When did the horse scream?" Loki asks.

"When we kissed." Thor said.

"I wasn't asking how you made out with the Asgardian, Brother." Loki said. "I am asking about the horse."

"When I heard this groaning and wheezing from the forest." Thor said.

A glint went off in Loki's eyes.

"I know where he is." Loki said, turning towards the forest. "And please, don't boil that spring. You know how Father is when you freak out over the slightest movements in the dark." He didn't get a reply from Thor. "Look at the springs Brother."

Thor turns away from the opening with a reluctant 'Fine' towards the cool nice relaxing like spring. Loki walks through the hauntingly creepy forest as his boots made twigs crack underneath them. He could feel eyes of the forest floor critters on him. It was more like his sixth sense kicked in. Loki had burning hope this wheezing belonged to what he hadn't heard for years.

"The TARDIS." Loki said, coming to a halt.

The white horse is standing there eating a few clumps of grass near the TARDIS that hadn't changed; except for it being a brighter and almost dark navy makes a female brown horse appear beside him and make its move. The white Horse raised its head up seeing the female horse in view. Loki made the illusion turn around and walk the direction he had walked from. The white horse followed this female horse illusion past Loki.

Loki came to the doors feeling excitement radiating all over. After all, it had been almost a lifetime since he had met this lone time lord. _I wonder if he still recongizes me, _Loki thought to himself while keeping his cool. He knocks first on the door to the right-similar to the doors that opened and closed at the trial the door opens slowly much to Loki's surprise.

_He didn't lock it_, Loki guessed. The door creaks open as Loki uses his hand to slide it completely forward. What Loki was much different from the golden and child friendly room; it was sizzling with life, technology beyond his own dreams, and furntiture behind the half raised walls that didn't seem a Midgardian made them. He walks in completely letting the door close with a soft click. The dirt on his boots trekked in as Loki walks forwards to the console.

He saw the leveler hadn't changed much. It was still there. What was missing is a type-writer.

"You're not Clara. "Loki heard a Scottish voice.

Loki turns his head towards the right.

"Who are you?" Loki asks, eying the old man sliding down a level.

Loki takes a step back.

"I am The Doctor." The Doctor said, walking down the steps.

Something didn't seem right to Loki. This man had a Scottish accent. The time lord that Loki knew had a British accent clear as day. It didn't make sense why someone else claimed to be The didn't recall The Doctor telling him about his kind; other than implying he's the only one traveling in the known length of time and space.

"The last Time-Lord?" Loki asks, with hints of surprise in his voice. He felt the tall somewhat rails conjoining up to bigger rails that connected to different pathways towards the door rooms around the TARDIS. He had stopped near to the exit.

"I am not alone." The Doctor said. The Doctor pauses while furrowing his sharp and very intimidating eyebrows. "Wait . . . You're Loki." His eyes had the definite look of recognition. The Doctor's eyebrows ceased fire with their intimidation. "The God of Mischief. The boy who managed to get into my TARDIS."

Loki snickers at The Doctor's slow recognizition.

"That I am." Loki said. "But I am a man." Loki emphasizes on the word 'man' like it was something big. "It's been a long time, Doctor."

"A man who yet again finds himself in my TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"It's unlocked." Loki said.

"I locked it." The Doctor said.

"Liar." Loki said. "I am not only the god of mischief, but the prince of lies." He looks down at the buttons and then to the Doctor. "I don't know what kind of immortal you are and why this aquatic creature can travel in time and space; but what I do know, is you're a bad liar."

The Doctor didn't like what Loki is saying.

"The TARDIS is not an Aquatic creature!" The Doctor argue. "I don't know who told you that." Loki raised an eyebrow. "But the Old girl is not an Aquatic creature-" The Doctor pats on the console gently. "She's a living oceanic based time traveling organism."

Loki has a light laugh at the Doctor's determination

"You told me this machine was a aquatic creature." Loki said.

"That was a long time ago." The Doctor said.

"Time." Loki repeats. "Time is what you can travel in." He taps on the rail. "You punished me for meddling with a truce, which is now mute by this point, until I grew up." We see this mischievous look on Loki's face. "I would like to see your planet."

"You cannot." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Loki asks.

"It's time locked." The Doctor said.

"What about visiting me at the gardens?" Loki asks.

"Different story." The Doctor said. "Under different circumstances."

"Well." Loki said. "You can always take me to . . . before this 'time-lock' happened to your home."

The Doctor lowers his head.

"I cannot find Gallifrey." The Doctor said. "If I could; war would restart."

"I can help with that." Loki offers.

"What can a god of mischief do?"

"I am the master of magic." Loki said. "My illusions can work, as long as I want them to." He held up his index finger. "But . . . It does not last long in space."

The Doctor, somehow, and miraculously was able to visit his home planet with -lords wore unusual attires that were not convenient even those strange big ugly beauty of it all was to watch a time lord regenerate before Loki's concept confused him initially until the Doctor explained regeneration to Loki.

The beauty of the Time Lord building fascinated Loki. It made him believe perhaps there were more advanced civilizations such as Asgardians, Time Lords, and Hispotarians. Their time on Gallifrey came to an end; this visit was to a time before The Time-War. The Doctor returns the TARDIS to five minutes after Loki had went into the forest.

"If you want to prank your brother." The Doctor said, sounding grateful as he slid forward a box to Loki. "Try putting on this hideous bowtie."

"I thought bowties were cool." Loki said as he picks up the box.

"That was a lifetime ago." The Doctor said. "Different face, different life, different sonic." He held up a strange device and waves it back and forth; Loki could see white chalk sticking out from the side glass compartment. "I am still the same person."

"That you are." Loki said, opening the box.

It was a red bowtie.

"Just remember; fear is always a companion." The Doctor said. "And it always is there for you."

Loki smiles a bit.

"I'll remember that." Loki said, heading to the doors. He comes to a stop, and then turns his head towards the Doctor. "At least you're not the one kicking me out this time."

Loki opens the door and walks out the TARDIS.


End file.
